Harry Potter
Harry James Potter (31. juli, 1980) er en af de mest berømte magikere fra Hogwarts skole for Heksekunst og Troldmandsskab i moderne tid. Han er den eneste kendte overlevende fra et møde med Dræberforbandelsen, som Lord Voldemort forsøgte at myrde ham med, da Harry var spæd. Denne begivenhed førte også til Voldemorts første nederlag og afslutningen på Første Troldmands Krig, samt at forældreløse Harry Potter måtte bo hos hans eneste overlevende slægtninge, Mugglerfamilien Dursley I en alder af elleve, startede Harry på Hogwarts og blev ved sin ankomst sorteret til Gryffindor-kollegiet. I tiden på Hogwarts blev Harry bedste venner med Ron Weasley og Hermione Granger, og også på Hogwarts havde han fornøjelsen af at blive den yngste søger i over 100 år, i og i sidste ende blev han også Anfører for Gryffindors Quidditch hold. Han vandt to Quidditch-pokaler. På sit fjerde år vandt Harry Den Magiske Trekamp, selvom konkurrencen endte i en tragedie med mordet på Cedric Diggory og tilbagevendelsen af Lord Voldemort. De følgende skoleår stiftede Harry Dumbledores Armé og kæmpede i slaget i Mysteridepartementet, hvor han mistede sin gudfar, Sirius Black. Harry spillede også en væsentlig rolle i mange andre kampe under Anden Troldmands Krig, og det var ham der - sammen med Ron Weasley og Hermione Granger jagede og destruerede Voldemorts Horcruxer inden Slaget om Hogwarts, hvor han besejrede Voldemort i en duel en gang for alle. Efter krigen blev Harry Auror og giftede sig med Ginny Weasley, med hvem han fik tre børn: James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter og Lily Luna Potter. Harry er også kendt for at være den eneste kendte person, der har forenet alle tre Dødsregalier Biografi Familie Familen Potter er en gammel, velhavende fuldblods familie, Harry selv er dog halvblodstroldmand, eftersom hans mor er Mugglerfødt. Potterfamilien nedstammer fra Peverell familien, en gammel slægts linje gennem Ignotus Peverell, som videregav sin Usynlighedskappe. Familien Barsk, efterkommere af Salazar Slytherin, der også nedstammer fra Peverells, gennem Ignotus' bror Cadmus, som videregav Genopstandelsesstenen. Dette betyder at Harry og Romeo Gåde er meget fjernt beslægtede. Harry er også fjernt beslægtet på faderens side til, familien Black, Malfoy, Weasley og Longbottom, og næsten alle andre ren-blod familier. Tidlige liv thumb|left|Harry som baby. Harry James Potter blev født den 31. juli, 1980 af James og Lily Potter, der begge er medlem af Fønixordenen i Første Troldmands Krig. Fra fødsel boede han i skjul med sine forældre, da Lord Voldemort havde markeret dem til døden. De levede i byen Godric Dalen i et hjem lagt under Fidelius-besværgelsen for at holde dem skjult. Besværgelsen kræver at man får en Hemmeligheds vogter, og familien Potter ville vælge Sirius Black, men ved hjælp af rådgivning fra Sirius, ændrede de det til Peter Pettigrew, som de troede ville være mindre mistænksom. Uheldigvis for familien Potter, var Pettigrew spion for Voldemort. Han forrådte James og Lily Potter, iscenesatte sin egen død, og fik det hele til at se ud som om at Sirius Black stod bag. Om aftenen den 31. oktober, 1981, ankommer Voldemort til Godric Dalen, og myrdede Harrys forældre. Han startede med James, der forsøgte at duellere mod ham, trods han ikke havde sin tryllestav ved hånden. Voldemort gik videre til Lily, der døde i forsøget på at beskytte Harry. Det var hendes offer, som forhindrede Dræberforbandelsen i at virke. Hendes kærlighed til Harry blev til en barriere der beskyttede hendes søn, da Voldemort forsøgte den forbandelse på barnet, den gav bagslag, og i stedet for at dræbe Harry, mistede Voldemort al sin magt og hans fysiske form (han ville have været helt død, hvis han ikke havde haft Horcruxene.) Harry Potter er den eneste person, der vides at have overlevet Dræberforbandelsen. Den mislykkedes forbandelse forårsagede dog et ar på hans pande i for at et lyn. Arret var en plage og en velsignelse i de kommende år, da det åbnede en telepatisk forbindelse mellem Lord Voldemort og sig selv. Han blev berømt i en alder af bare ét år, for at besejre Lord Voldemort. Huset i Godric Dalen blev ødelagt i kampen, og det var Rubeus Hagrid der reddede Harry i ruinerne. Hagrid havde fået specifikke orde fra Albus Dumbledore om at tage Harry hjem til hans tante Petunia og hans onkel Vernon. Dumbledore efterlod et brev, der forklarede alt til familien Dursley, men de fortalte aldrig Harry noget af det. I stedet måtte Harry tilbringe ti år af sit liv i deres strenge og elendige hjem. Livet på Ligustervænget thumb|left|Harry i sin tantes hus på Ligustervænget. At leve med Dursley familien var det værste i verden ifølge Harry. Da de var en Muggler familie, havde de ingen forståelse for magi, og selv om hans tante og onkel kendte til hans afstamning, ville de ikke have noget med det at gøre. Familien Dursley betragter sig selv som en "ordentlig familie og hadede alt der var "usædvanligt". De løj for Harry om hans forældre, ved at hævde at de var omkommet under en bilulykke, og at James var en arbejdsløs drukkenbolt. De blev præsenteret for Harrys magiske kræfter, som var sporadiske, men tydeligt magisk. De frarådede enhver form for fantasi. Faktisk insisterede de på "at fjerne det magi-nonsens", og straffede derfor Harry når noget "usædvanligt" opstod. I sin ungdom kunne Harry gøre mærkelige ting, uden at forstå hvorfor. For eksempel efter Petunia havde barberet alt hans rodede hår af, i raseri over at det ikke ville lægge fladt og ordentligt. Næste morgen da Harry vågnede var håret groet ud igen. Ved den episode blev Harry straffet, selv om han ikke havde gjort noget med vilje. En anden gang, hvor Dedalus Diggle havde bukket for Harry i et supermarked, havde Petunia rasende forhørt Harry om hvordan manden kendte ham. Familien Dursley forkælede deres søn Dudley og ingen gad give lidt opmærksomhed til Harry. Alt hvad han ejede var tøj som Dudley var plevet for stor til, hvilket var alt for stort til Harry. Han var tvunget til at sove i pulterrummet under trappen, mens hans fætter, Dudley, havde to soveværelser til sig slev. De brugte Harry som slave, og Dudley var en tyran over for Harry. Der var to fordele ved Harrys virtuelle fængsel hos familien Dursley. For det første: Harrys nabo, Arabella Figg var en Fuser der arbejdede "undercover" for Fønixordenen for at holde styr på Harrys velfærd (dog var hun nødt til at mishandle Harry nå han var på besøg, for at opretholde "venskab" med familien Dursley). For det andet, havde Dumbledore lagt stærk magi på Dursleys hjem for at holde beboerne skjult for Voldemort og mørke kræfter, men denne magi ville blive brudt, når Harry fyldte 17 år, eller når han ikke længere kunne kalde Ligustervænget for sit hjem. Muggler skole Harry gik i Muggler skole sammen med Dudley. Han havde ikke mange venner, da en masse elever var bange for Dudleys bande. Det er fortalt at han er god til sport, selv om ingen valgte ham på deres hold (men det var mere fordi man ikke ville indrømme, overfor Dudley, at man godt kunne lide ham, end fordi han var dårlig). Harry havde engang ved et uheld ændret farven på hans lærers paryk til blå, og en anden gang var han endt på skolens tag. Du er en troldmand, Harry Harry havde aldrig fejret fødselsdag, indtil den dag han fyldte 11, hvilket er den samme dag, at han opdagede den ekstraordinære virkelighed om hans rigtige identitet. Ugen op til Harrys fødseldag, var hundredvis af breve begyndt at ankomme, alle adresseret til ham selv, og alle fra et sted kaldt Hogwarts. Da familien Dursley så det første brev der var adresseret til "Pulterrummet under trappen" gik de i panik ved tanken om at Harrys dårlige behandling var blevet observeret, og de flyttede derfor straks Harry op i det "mindste soveværelse." Vernon forsøgte at ødelægge brevene i et forgæves forsøg på at holde Harry fra hans skæbne. Da brevene fortsat kom i store strømme så familien ingen anden udvej end at flygte fra afsenderen. Uglerne der sendte transportererede brevene, fulgte dem dog lige meget hvor de tog hen. Som et sidste desperat forsøg på at komme væk, flyttede familien Dursley og Harry ud på en klippespids ø midt i et vandområde. På dette tidspunkt, syntes Rubeus Hagrid at det var på tide personligt at finde årsagen til at Harry ikke havde modtaget brevene. Han var rasende på familien Dursley, da han fandt ud af at de havde holdt alt skjult for Harry. Derefter forklarede han Harry - på trods af Vernons protester - at han var en troldmand, hvordan hans forældre døde, og hvordan han var blevet optaget på Hogwarts skole for Heksekunst og Troldmandsskab. Dette var den første fejring af Harrys fødselsdag. Hagrid gav ham en lille, hjemmelavet fødselsdagskage og en ugle, som Harry døbte Hedvig. Hagrid viste også Harry til Diagonalstræde, hvor han for første gang hørte om hans berømmelse i troldmands verdenen. Han fandt ud af at hans forældre have efterladt en mindre formue i en boks i Gringotts banken. Fønix staven thumb|Harry svinger sin stav, for første gang. Harry Potters tryllestav er elleve tommer lang og lavet af kristtorn. Dens kerne er lavet af Dumbledores fønix, Fawkes' halefjer. Den blev lavet af Ollivander, der også lavede et dobbelt håndtag af takstræ og tvillinge staven, der også bestod af halefjer fra Fawkes. Tvillinge staven var Romeo Gåde i besiddelse af og under sit alias Lord Voldemort, brugte han denne stav til at angribe Harry og hans forældre. De to stave deler den samme føniks oprindelse, og de har en unik forbindelse der forhindrer dem i at duellere mod hinanden. Første år på Hogwarts thumb|left|Harry Potter på hans første år. Harry Potter blev styret af skæbnen, da han mødte sine livslange venner Ron Weasley og Hermione Granger, på Hogwarts Ekspressen. I starten ville Fordelings hatten placere ham på Slytherin kollegiet, men den ændrede mening efter Harrys insisteren, og endte med at placere både ham, Ron og Hermione på Gryffindor kollegiet. Allerede på Harrys første tur på en kost, fandt han ud af at var rigtig god på en kost. Han var så god, at han var i stand til at tiltræde på Gryffindors Quidditch hold, og blive den yngste Søger i mere end hundrede år, første års elever havde havde normalt ikke lov til at have deres egen kost. Men Harry modtog en Nimbus 2000, der på den tid var den bedste kost. I hans første Quidditch kamp, blev Harrys kosted forhekset og han mistede fuldstændig kontrollen over den. Ron og Hermione så Professor Snape stirre på Harry og mumle en besværgelse. Hermione fik dog fremmanet en lille flamme på Snapes kappe og han mistede øjenkontaken med Harry, Da Harry havde genvundet kontrollen opdagende han lynet. Under forsøget på at fange det faldt han af og det endte med at han slugte det, hvilket sluttede kampen i Gryffindors favør. I mellemtiden var Lord Voldemort, der længe var formodet død, i al hemmelighed inden for Hogwarts' mure, hvor han havde taget plads i Professor Quirrel, som "vært" i kroppen kunne han i søge efter De Vises Sten, som han mente kunne genskabe sin krop og give evigt liv. Voldemort blev modarbejdet af Harry, Ron og Hermione, og det var i sidste ende dem der forhindrede Voldemort i at få stenen. Der skete så meget i løbet af det år, at Harry, Ron og Hermione havde et bånd af evigt venskab, der sammen ville kunne overvinde alle møørkets kræfter. Andet år på Hogwarts left|thumb|Harry møder [[Dobby for første gang.]] Harrys andet år startede dårligt, og blev gradvist værre. Harry havde ikke været i kontakt med nogen af hans venner, han havde ikke hørt nogen nyheder fra troldmands verden, og familien Dursley var - som sædvanlig - frygtelige over for ham. Harry fandt dog grunden til at hans venner ikke havde sendt ham et eneste brev. Det skyldtes en husalf kaldet Dobby, der havde stoppet alle breve der blev sendt til Harry. Da Harry afhørede Dobby fortalte fik han at vide at han skulle blive væk fra Hogwarts. Naturligvis afviste Harry, og sagde at han hørte til i troldmands verden. Det gjorde Dobby fastsat på at give ham problemer. Under et forretnings møde mellem Vernon og en potentiel kunde brugte Dobby nogle af sine magiske kræfter til at ødelægge mødet, hvorefter han forsvvandt, og fik givet Harry skylden for kaoset. Trods Dobbys bestræbelser blev Harry reddet af Ron og hans brødre, Fred og George Weasley. Harry havde pakket sine ting og fulgt med i den flyvende ford angelia. Harry og weasley brødrene ankom til Vindelhuset tidligt om morgen, og håbede på at de ikke blev opdaget. Men det blev de og Molly Weasley blev rasende. thumb|[[Hemmelighedernes Kammer er åben.]] Dobbys første forsøg på at standse Harry fra at vende tilbage til Hogwarts mislykkedes, så han fortsatte med at prøve. Da Harry og familien Weasley ankom til King's Cross Station, forseglede Dobby indgangen og stoppede Harry og Ron fra at passere igennem til Hogwarts Expressen. Dette stoppede imidlertid ikke Harry til at vende tilbage, han og Ron brugte Weasley familiens flyvende bil, til at følge toget til Hogwarts. De ankom senere, end de hade håbet, det gik dog fint indtil Ron landede bilen i Slagpoplen, der knækkede hans stav. Harrys år på Hogwarts så ikke ud til at blive bedre. I en duelklasse ledet af Glitterik Smørhår, viste Harry for sig selv og sine medstuderende, at han var slangehvisker, en usædvanlig dygtighed, som normalt er forbundet med mørke troldmænd. Dette gav Harry en masse problemer for Hemmelighedernes Kammer var blevet genåbnet og det var "Slytherins aftager", som blev anset for ansvarlig. Da kammeret var åbnet, blev der lavet en række angreb på Mugglerfødte elever, herunder Harrys bedste ven Hermione Granger. Disse angreb menes at have været udført af den arving, så mange beskyldte for at være Harry. Ved at skrive i en dagbog, han havde fundet, erfarede Harry at kammeret var blevet åbnet for halvtreds år siden, og dengang troede man at angrebene blev udført af Hagrids kæmpe edderkop, Aragog. left|thumb|[[Glitterik Smørhår, Harry og Ron på Huldas Toilet.]] Men Hermione havde en anden teori. Hun mente, at det ansvarlige monster for disse angreb var en Basilisk, og hun udforskede sin teori. Natten Hermione blev angrebet, havde hun og Penelope Clearwater brugt et spejl til at kigge rundt om hjørnerne, for at undgå at møde Basiliskens blik. Hermione fandt ud af at Basilisken bevægede sig rundt ved hjælp af skolens rørsystem og skrevet det ned på et udrevet side fra en biblioteksbog. Hun blev overfaldet samme nat og blev ført til Hospitals fløjen. Et par dage senere, opdagede Harry og Ron papiret i hendes hånd. Selvfølgelig undrede Harry og Ron sig om hvordan sådan et stort væsen kunne gå rundt på skolen uopdaget, det gik dog hurtigt op for dem at Hermione havde givet dem svaret, med ordet "rør" skrevet på siden. Harry og Ron opdagede efterfølgende, at den ansvarlige får at have åbnet Hemmelighedernes Kammer var Ginny Weasley, under kontrol Lord Voldemort, der fik hende til at blotte sig for ham, så han kunne kontrollere hende gennem dagbogen, han tvinger hende til at vandalisere skolen. Harry og Ron fandt også ud af at, Voldemort holdte hende i kammeret, og en besked: "skelettet vil hvile i salen til evig tid!". Fast besluttet på at redde Ginny og besejre Voldemort, Harry, ledsaget af Ron og Lockhart, var i stand til at finde og åbne salen ved hjælp af hans parseltongue evner. Når de kom ned i salen, var det ikke længe, før den kryster af en mand Gilderoy forsøgt at slette Harry og Ron's memories bruger Ron's brudt wand, men hans magi backfired og han slettet sin egen hukommelse. thumb|right|270px|Harry besejre basilisken. Adskilt fra Ron og en nu fatsvag Smørhår vovede Harry sig frem alene. Han fandt hurtigt Ginnys bevidstløse krop, liggende i kammeret. Hun var - som håbet - ikke død. Harry blev mødt at Tom Gåde, en hukommelse gemt i dagbogen. Efter Gåde fortæller hemmeligheden om dagbogen, pudser han monsteret på Harry. Harry formåede at besejre udyret med hjælp fra Fawkes, Dumbledores Fønix, og Gryffindors sværd. Harry var uvidende om, at han netop havde ødelagt en af Voldemorts Horcruxes. Da kaosset i kammeret var forbi fløj Fawkes Harry, Ginny, Ron og Smørhår op i sikkerhed. Harry talte med Dumbledore om de begivenheder, der fandt sted i kameret; at Ginny var uskyldig, og at Professor Smørhår var en svindler. Bagefter var Harry i stand til at narre Lucius Malfoy til at frigøre sin husalf Dobby, der havde beskyttet Harry hele året, ved at ham en af hans sokker. Tredje år på Hogwarts Forhold Forældre thumb|left|Harry som spæd med sine forældre. James og Lily Potter døde, da Harry var et år gammel, så han kendte dem knap nok, men alligevel betragtede han dem med stor ærbødighed og blev vred hvis nogen talte dårligt om dem. I 1995 slog han Draco Malfoy fordi denne fornærmende hans mor, og han ofte blev rasende på professor Snape, der fortalte Harry, at James ikke var den store mand alle andre gjorde ham til. Snape havde, til Harrys store ærgelse, ret. For i foråret 1996, blev Harry ved et uheld vidne til at James mobbede Snape i et af sidst nævntes erindringer i løbet af Harry's Okklumensi lektioner. De få gange han har set hans forældre var gennem billeder givet til ham af Rubeus Hagrid; Et spejlbillede gennem Drømmespejlet; De "Spektrale forme", der kom ud af hans tryllestav under [Priori Incantatem; gamle billeder gennem Mindekaret; og flere "Spektrale former" som han efter for hans "død" i slaget om Hogwarts. Sidst kaldte han på dem gennem Genopstandelsesstenen Han opkaldte to af sine børn efter James og Lily. Lord Voldemort thumb|left|Voldemorts forsøg på at dræbe Harry. Lord Voldemort er Harry's dødsfjende. Han mistede sine forældre til ham som spæd og Harry har kæmpet mod ham flere gange. Harry's skæbne var låst med Voldemort's på grund af en profeti om dem; Voldemort kom ved et uheld til at indlejre et stykke af sin sjæl i Harry, da han forsøgte at dræbe ham første gang. Harry blev mærket under det sammenstød i form af sit berømte lynformede ar i panden, hvilket gav de to en livslang forbindelse. Denne forbindelse gjorde Harry til en Slangehvisker, et træk Voldemort, arvede fra Barsk-familien, derudover var forbindelsen også en mulighed for Harry til at se ind i Voldemorts tanker. Det udnyttede Voldemort i 1996 ved at give Harry et billede af at Sirius Black blev torteret i Mysteriedepartementet. Gennem Harrys jagt på Horcruxer så Harry ud af Voldemorts hoved, og hans ar brændte hver gang Mørkets Herre var vred. Under slaget om Hogwarts, forsøgte Harry at få Voldemort til at føle anger for hans onde gerninger, godt nok forgæves, men Harry besejrede ham alligevel. Lord Voldemort og Harry er også forbundet med blod, dog langt ude, det skyldes at de begge nedstammer fra Peverells-familien (Voldemort gennem Barsk-familien og Harry gennem Potter-familien.) Denne forbindelse gør dem til meget fjerne fætre. Petunia Dursley thumb|Petunia Dursley. Efter hans forældre blev dræbt, blev Harry optaget af sin tante, Petunia Dursley. Petunia var ikke begejstret for at hendes søster og omtalte hende bittert som en "original" på grund af Lilys magiske evner. Den modvilje hun havde mod hendes afdøde søster fortsatte mod Harry, hun frygtede at han også ville blive en magiker og behandler ham derfor dårligt og uden kærlighed, mens hun forkæler Harrys fætter Dudley. Harry troede at hans tante betragtede ham som et "spild af plads" og bekymrede sig derfor heller ikke om hende. Dog bekymrede han sig så meget om Dursley-familien, at han overtalte dem til at gå under jorden da Anden Troldmands Krig var på sit højeste. Kategori:Født 1980 Kategori:Auror Kategori:Dumbledores Armé Kategori:Horcrux Kategori:Mænd Kategori:Slangehviskere Kategori:Gryffindor Kategori:Troldmænd Kategori:Familien Potter Kategori:Søgere Kategori:Quidditch spillere Kategori:Deltager i Magisk Trekamp Kategori:Enebarn Kategori:Vinder af Magisk Trekamp Kategori:Vommeklubben Kategori:Ginny Weasleys romantiske forhold Kategori:Hogwarts elev Kategori:Fordelt i 1991 Kategori:Horcrux ødelægger Kategori:Halvblodstroldmand